


like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

by wrathyforest



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, a bit angsty but with a good outcome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest
Summary: Не ожидая понимания или прощения, не надеясь, что в конце пути не ступит на дорожку ада, Асагири Ген делает то, что должен сделать.
Kudos: 1





	like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

Впервые за три тысячи семьсот лет посреди кромешной тьмы ночи ярко засиявший свет заставил сердце Гена пропустить удар. Чистый, ничем не замутнённый он лился сквозь пространство ночи, очищая от страха и кошмаров. Даже самое чёрствое, сильнее других окаменевшее сердце сможет избавиться от оков грузной печали и боли, стоит лишь открыть глаза и устремить свой взгляд в сверкающее будущее, полное надежды.

\- Вот бы тебе это увидеть, - привалившись к опоре хижины, с упованием в голосе негромко вслух проговаривал Ген, - Цукаса-чан.

♦♦♦

Шишио Цукаса заслуживал спасения. Короткого времяпровождения хватило с лихвой, чтобы понять, что он хороший парень, сильный, выносливый атлант, чей мир, однако, накренился излишне. Но он держался и голыми руками вбивал в почву сваи, стараясь удержать свой хрупкий мир, покрытый трещинами камень. Так плотно заковать сердце – какой же сильной была его боль?

Ген видел её – боль, и пустоту. Время наполняло невинное сердце Цукасы лишь только большей яростью и отчаянием. И с каждым днём каменный панцирь креп, пропуская сквозь себя всё меньше света. И выход был здесь лишь один: разбить его. Но сможет ли он быть другом Цукасе после этого? Сможет ли стоять рядом и непринуждённо вести беседу? Сможет ли после всего Цукаса его простить? И главное, будет ли после всего этого Цукаса счастлив? К сожалению, это знание никому из смертных не подвластно.

♦♦♦

Предательство бьёт больно. Точным, выверенным движением невидимого клинка вонзается в спину. Как сильно руки не заламывай – нож не достать. Он будет там томиться месяцами, сквозь трещины проникать и резать то, что не затронул камень. И словно с пеленою ярости у глаз, Цукаса принимает боль, приумножая.

Шишио разбивает каменные фигуры друг за другом, всё с нарастающим гневом кляня Асагири Гена и день, когда они встретились. Придёт черёд, и Ген заплатит по счетам. Настанет день, и он поймёт, что льва дразнить нельзя, но будет поздно.

Но будет поздно и для льва.

♦♦♦

Ген держит всё внутри, переживая. Беспокойства хватает по самым различным поводам, но политика Царства Науки внушает столь сильную надежду, которая взволнованным огнём бьётся в груди Асагири, что мысли о предательстве и последствиях невольно отступают на второй план, но не исчезают.

Неистовству Цукасы может позавидовать весь хаос вселенной. Но, в конечном счёте, хаос – это лишь порядок, который человек пока ещё не в силах понять и обуздать. Однако наука прольёт свет и на этот бушующий в душе Цукасы шторм. И сквозь просвет в тяжёлых тучах придётся принять тот факт, что абсолютно все шаги были сделаны ему навстречу; придётся держать в объятиях своё Будущее, которое едва не осталось погребённым под тысячелетним серым слоем, уступи он своей ярости трон.

♦♦♦

За всё приходится платить. И вмёрзший в лёд Цукаса, предавший собственную веру, покорно будет ждать момента искупленья.

Ген смотрит неотрывно на иней, что сковал чужое сердце, и собственное больно отзывается в груди. Он так желал его спасти, что совершенно позабыл о собственном обмане. И что уж если вечность среди льдов сновать, так и ему на этом круге должно быть место. Где-то рядом. Асагири с самого начала знал, какая тяжесть у вины, поэтому забрать хоть часть её с чужих плеч – меньшее из того, что он обязан дать. Иначе грош цена такому другу.

♦♦♦

Он держит руку поверх камня, и чувствует взволнованную дрожь. Да, времени прошло немало с тех пор, как он взвалил на собственные плечи чужую боль. Ген тоже ждал покорно момента чужого искупленья, не ожидая для себя ни понимания, ни прощения. Он к этому готов, хотя и не сказать, что не боится. Он прячет ото всех внутри свой страх, как можно беззаботнее держа лицо. Но правда здесь всего одна: когда вода омоет каменные латы, когда спадёт долой доспех, хороший человек, которого дождались, вернётся, и прольётся свет.

♦♦♦

Цукаса полной грудью втягивает воздух – на сердце камня след простыл – и смотрит на людей вокруг. Всё так отлажено и так свободно. И он высматривает Асагири, и улыбается душой:

\- Ген, однажды ты предал меня. Да… оживлять тебя было моей величайшей ошибкой. Или так мне казалось… Но сейчас, я рад, что ты рядом.

Ветер со стороны океана заставляет слезиться глаза, и Гену кажется, будто ответь он в ту же секунду и из горла донёсся бы только ломаный всхлип, поэтому он может лишь смотреть на Цукасу, в улыбке поджимая губы. Преломлённое волнами солнце благодарно отражается в светлых глазах, пророча не менее светлое будущее.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - строчка из песни Green Day - 21 Guns. Хотя она не соответствует в полной мере содержанию фф, но именно она меня вдохновила, так что, пожалуй, она закономерно может претендовать на название.


End file.
